


Very Sneaky

by torturousdaydreams



Series: Birthday Fics [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousdaydreams/pseuds/torturousdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Jean fool around, Eren joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/gifts).



> This is for my [wifey](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com/) for her birthday. Happy birthday, darling! Hope you enjoy this.

“Are you sure we have time before Eren gets home?” Armin groaned against my lips.

“Does it really matter?” I smirked. “Get on the bed.”

“I love you, Jean,” he shuddered as I ran my fingers over his sides.

“I love you too, Armin.”

Armin pushed me down and straddled my thighs.  _Backwards._

“Goddammit Armin, why you gotta do this shit?” I groaned as I watched him.

He giggled while his fingers toyed with the top of his yoga shorts, pulling them lower but at a fucking glacial pace all the while grinding his ass over my cock.

“That’s it!” I sat up and pushed him face down, ass up. “These are coming off and my dirty boy is getting a spanking,” I growled.

“I love it when you’re pushy,” Armin sighed happily.

I pushed his yoga shorts down and caught sight of black and orange briefs with glow in the dark bats on them. “These are really fucking cute,” I grinned, snapping the waistband.

Armin jolted at the impact. “So be sure to be careful with them,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” I huffed. I pulled his yoga shorts the rest of the way off his toned, slender legs. “Fuck, how do you even get that tight ass of yours into these?” I frowned.

“Well, I’ve never had a problem,” he replied.

“Watch the sass there,” I warned, taking a swat to his ass.

“I make no promises,” Armin said.

I peeled his briefs off gently. “Only you could make briefs look this good,” I whispered reverently.

“Have you seen yourself? Because damn,” Armin chuckled. “Eren looks good in them too.”

“Don’t talk about anyone else when we’re alone like this,” I growled. I spread his cheeks and used the lube on the nightstand to coat the fingers of my free hand.

"Hurry, Jean,” Armin whined.

“Yeah, Jean, hurry,” a voice said behind us.

“Goddammit Eren,” I groaned. “Do you gotta sneak up on us like that? Almost made me think I did something wrong.”

Eren laughed, climbing onto the bed behind me. “Are you doing something wrong, Jean?” He asked, grinding his erection against my ass and pushing mine against Armin.

Armin sighed happily and sat up, capturing one of my nipples in his mouth. “Think you can take us, tonight, Jean?” Armin whispered seductively.

“Like, at the same time?” I gaped, my eyebrows reaching towards my hairline.

“Well, that is what we talked about, Jean,” Eren grinned, kissing my neck as his hand went down the front of my pants.

“Fuck, you tricked me, Armin,” I frowned.

“Well, it is Halloween, Jean,” Eren said.

“It’s tomorrow, but it’s pretty much the same thing,” Armin added.

“I can’t believe you two,” I groaned, covering my face.

“We wanna hear you say it, Jean,” Eren purred, wrapping his arms around me as Armin began stroking my cock.

“Fuck,” I choked out.

Armin’s movements quickened, his grip tightening just shy of pain.

“Fuck! Yes, okay, I do! Please, I want it,” I cried.

“Put that lube on your fingers to good use then,” Armin purred in my ear.

“We wanna see you work yourself open, Jean,” Eren said as he pushed me down gently on the bed.

As I lay on my back, I began to tease my asshole.

Eren began kissing Armin.

“You guys suck,” I grunted, slipping two fingers inside. I watched as Armin gripped Eren’s ass and pulled him closer. I bit my lip and added another finger inside me. I slicked up the fingers of my left hand and shoved two of them inside my ass along with the two of my right hand.

“C’mon Jean, spread yourself open like we wanted,” Eren groaned as Armin squeezed his cock.

“It’s hard to relax when you guys are being a bunch of horny fuckers over there,” I complained. I stretched myself open with both hands, gaping my hole just a bit.

“Think he’s ready?” Armin asked Eren.

“Don’t know, maybe we should wait a little longer,” Eren replied slowly.

“Goddammit, Eren! What, you wanna watch me fist myself or something?” I pouted.

“I mean, I wouldn’t complain,” Armin smirked.

“Oh my fucking god, I hate you two,” I groaned, adding another finger from each hand and spreading my asshole apart again. “I seriously think this is damn well good enough.”

“Fine,” Eren chuckled, rolling his eyes. He laid down and I straddled him and eased myself onto his cock

“Do you need a minute?” Armin murmured as he kissed my neck.

“Fuck me,” I pleaded.

Armin pushed me down and guided his cock in alongside Eren’s. “He’s still really tight,” Armin grunted.

“We’ll start slow,” Eren promised, caressing my face soothingly.

I nodded and leaned down to kiss him. Our lips met and I moaned as I felt Armin thrust deeper.

“What happened to slow?” I whined.

“You know that I get jealous sometimes, Jean,” Armin said, gripping my hair and nibbling at my neck.

Eren rocked his hips up against mine. “You two are gorgeous,” Eren grinned.

“Don’t tease me, guys,” I whined. True to his word, Eren started slowly. “Harder,” I pleaded.

Their combined thrusts grew rhythmic, harder, rougher. “We don’t want to break you, Jean,” Armin whispered tenderly.

“I don’t care,” I sobbed. “Break me.”

I saw Eren smile and shake his head. “You’re insatiable, Jean,” he said.

I felt drool at the corners of my mouth as they sped up, their cocks working in tandem in and out and in again in my asshole. “Fuck, don’t stop,” I cried.

“Our desperate little cock-slut,” Armin murmured affectionately.

They squeezed at my hips and I couldn’t stop the string of curses that left my lips, along with a litany of their names.

Eren began to stroke my cock, Armin helped him with it.

“Please, make me cum!” I groaned.

Armin reached down and fondled at my balls.

My mouth opened in a silent cry as I came all over Eren’s chest.

Armin followed, biting at my neck. Eren was last as I tightened around them one last time. They pulled out slowly and I felt their cum drip out of me.

“Fuck,” Armin groaned. “Gimme your phone, Eren. We need a picture of this.”

Eren passed it to him, and I closed my eyes to the flash of the camera.

“You dirty fuckers,” I laughed breathlessly.

“Says the guy who just had **both** of our dicks in his ass,” Eren teased.

“Shuddup,” I grunted, rolling off Eren and onto my back.

“I’ll clean him up, can you get him something to drink?” Armin asked Eren.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren replied, shaking his ass before he walked out the door to our bedroom.

“Love you,” I whispered to Armin. “Love you too, Eren!” I called after him.

“We love you too, Jean,” Armin kissed me.


End file.
